Power converters are devices that receive power from a power source and converter that power into an output power that is suitable for powering a load that is coupled to the power converter. To maintain a stable output power, conventional power converters include analog feedback components. These analog components measure the output voltage on the load and compare that voltage to a controlled reference voltage that is known to be at the desired voltage to determine the error or how different the actual output voltage is from the desired output voltage. The analog components then utilize this determined error to adjust the operation of the power converter to compensate for the measured error. However, these systems result from numerous drawbacks due to their use of analog feedback. In particular, the analog signals used to transmit the reference and output voltages require temperature, noise, response time and other types of compensation for the systems to operate accurately. These requirements add cost and limit the capabilities of the power converters.